Stoned
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: What if Cherry got pregnant by Steve? Just a random oneshot I wrote because I don't like Cherry. Warnings inside.


**This is my first (and probably last) Outsiders fanfic. My cousin (jennnaaelizabeth) and I got bored, so we both decided to do a story about Cherry getting pregnant by a Greaser. I never liked Cherry, and my little cousins put me in a foul mood, so this story is dark. Don't like? Stop reading now. Continue if you dare. This story is by far one of the worst stories I've written, but whatever. Enjoy if you can.**

**Disclaimer: Luckily, S. E. Hinton owns the Outsiders, or Cherry would not exist, or she would have been killed.**

Cherry stares at the small stick of plastic in her hand. The little window has a little pink plus, indicating her pregnancy. She sighs angrily. She will have to find Steve and tell him. The slimy, disgusting, law-breaking greaser. Why did she even hook up with him?

They were both at a party, one that had plenty of alcohol flowing. They played a foolish high school game called Seven Minutes in Heaven. She and Steve were paired together, and the group shoved them into the closet. Steve wasted no time in ripping her clothes off. She used her fingernails to tear his off, and they went at it like wild animals. Just as they finished, the door opened. They both stumbled out into the room, amidst the jeers of their "friends." Both stumbled into the other room, grabbing a blanket to cover themselves. Later, they managed to find their ways home.

Cherry sighs, then grabs her coat. She walks to Steve's house, each footstep hesitant. At last, she reaches the house. The door opens before she can knock. Steve opens the door. "Come on in. My dad's not home." Cherry walks into the house, then sits awkwardly on a chair. Steve squats down next to her. "So, what brings you here?" Steve asks, flashing a suggestive grin. Cherry tries not to shudder. She must have been REALLY drunk to have sex with that. She sighs, then manages to blurt out her news.

"I'mpregnantandit'syours!" Steve looks at her, not comprehending what she said.

"Repeat that, slowly," he commands.

"I am pregnant, and it's yours," Cherry repeats. Steve looks like he is about to faint.

"How...?"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven. Remember now?" Cherry asks bitterly. Comprehension dawns on Steve's face.

"I do remember! Man, how did you get pregnant off of that?" Cherry's face falls.

"I'm not sure. What am I going to do, Steve? It's not uncommon for my people to kill one of their own. They've done it for a lesser offense," Cherry sniffs. Steve looks lost, a look that is not uncommon.

"Pretend that it's someone else's?" Steve suggests. Cherry shakes her head.

"The child would still be a bastard. Besides, if I refused to reveal who the father was, they would guess." Steve sighs.

"Have an abortion?" Cherry looks horrorstricken.

"I would never do that! What kind of a girl do you think I am?!" she demands. Steve puts his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It was just a suggestion!" Cherry still looks offended. Steve sighs. Why do girls have to be so complicated? "Just hide it for as long as you can. I can't think of anything else. I'm sorry. I wish it never would have happened." Cherry stands up abruptly and storms out of the house. Steve sighs yet again. Stupid Soc.

Cherry walks to high school the next day, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. At last, she reaches the school. The especially privileged Socs are standing in a huddle, leering at the greasers. Less wealthy Socs crowds around them, trying to be accepted into the group. Cherry rolls her eyes at them. They should know that they will never pass the initiation ceremony. The ceremonies are almost impossible to complete, or are illegal. She's seen kids get arrested and sent to jail for trying to complete a ceremony.

A group of Cherry's friends join her and walk her into the school. Marcia pulls her aside and heads into the bathroom. Cherry shoots her a confused look. "What's this all about? She wonders. Marcia makes sure that the bathroom is empty, before shutting the door.

"Is it true that you and Steve are an item?" she asks severely. Cherry looks at her, panic clear in her eyes.

"N-o-o," Cherry stutters, the lie evident. Marcia gasps.

"How could you?! He's a greaser!" Marcia reprimands her. Cherry sighs.

"I know. It's not my fault. It's Buck's fault. If he hadn't made us play Seven Minutes in Heaven, none of this would have happened!" Cherry cries. Marcia shoots her a terrified look.

"You had sex with a greaser?! You know what happens, don't you? You'll be killed!" Tears start to trickle down Marcia's face. Cherry sinks to the ground, sobbing.

"I don't know what to do!" Just then, the door opens, and a bunch of girls walk in. They are members of the privileged group. All three of them shoot Cherry a disgusted look. Cherry's heart rate increases dramatically as she realizes that they heard every word she said. Marcia shoots her a terrified look and rushes out of the bathroom, leaving Cherry alone. Cherry wipes her eyes and nose, then exits the bathroom.

The school day passes slowly. News traveled around the school quickly, and soon, everyone is whispering and pointing to Cherry. She walks home alone, contests fly looking over her shoulder. Thank God that tomorrow was Saturday.

Cherry woke up somewhat early in the morning. She decided to go for a walk before the streets got busy. The morning air was crisp, but refreshing. Cherry headed down a back alley, taking a short cut to the sweet shop. Something hits he on the back of her head, and she falls to the ground, unconscious.

When she wakes up, she realizes that she is tied up. She can't move anything, not even her head. A group of Socs comes into her view, and she almost starts begging them for help. The look in their eyes tells her that they aren't looking to help her. One of the Socs she saw begging the Privileged Socs follows behind them. "Stone her. If you succeed, you can become part of this group. If not, you can go back to your crummy, average, life." Cherry's blood runs cold. The Soc picks up a large rock and hurls it at her. It strikes her in the chest, knocking the breath out of her. Another rock catches her on the forehead. She feels the blood dripping down her face. Another rock makes contact with her head. Soon, her entire face is covered in blood. The Soc brings a large rock over to Cherry and grins wickedly. Cherry recognizes him. It's Bob, her ex-boyfriend. They never really got along after the breakup.

Bob raises the rock high, then smashes it down on her head. Blood and grey matter fly everywhere, but Bob doesn't stop. He keeps smashing, listening to the crunch of bones and reveling in the flow of warm blood over his fingers. Cherry's body is limp, but he keeps pounding. At last, one of the Socs pulls him off of her. Her body is no longer recognizable. Blood and gore cover the alley. Bob and the other Socs run away when they hear the police sirens, leaving Cherry's broken body behind.

Steve found her a little later. He didn't cry. Why would he cry over the death of a Soc? She meant nothing to him. They were both drunk. It's not like they had a future together. Damn Soc.

**Yeah, everyone is probably OOC, so I apologize. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
